A Young Kitsuns Power
by yoai's of Naruto
Summary: naruto with a different background. a nice kyuubi, friends, and power. Used to be named power of naruto
1. Enter Naruto

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

"Nii-chan? How ca I do what you do? I wanna fly! I can't get uf da groud!" A little two-year-old boy with sun kissed blind hair and stunning blue eyes complained to his best friend Rea.

"Naru, you are a human, humans can not fly little kitune."

"Rea-nii-chan, will yhou tell meh why yhou cawl meh dhat? 'nd wat a kizun is?" (Rea-nii-chan, will you tell me why you call me that? And what a kitsune is?) The little chibi had such an adorable pout on that there was no way Rea could say no.

"A kitsune is a mischievous and wise fox spirit. You have one of the most powerful of them all inside of you little Naru."

"Oh, do you mean okasan?"

"Yes, that would be your mother. Now little one, I must go and finish collecting food for my young. They will be learning to fly soon and will need all the amounts of strength possible."

"Okay Nii-chan! Visit me with them once their done!"

With that fair well, the hawk flew off to take care of her family, leaving the fox-child standing alone in the empty room.

"Oka-san, can I go to da ark now? I wana swin! People don't boder me dere!"(okasan, can I go to the park now? I wanna swing! People don't bother me there!)

"Of coarse my little kit." The female fox demon gave off a sad smile, sad that her kit was unable to make friends like a normal human child. "I will take a nap while you play, tell me when you are finished or wish for help."

"A' cose oka-san! Pus, dhat uppy cums awound now! (Of coarse oka-san! Plus, that puppy comes around now!).

"Ah yes, have fun with Akamaru kit, but don't get too ruff! You may kill him." Rin remembered when her kit let out a fraction of his power in the forast when she was trying to give him some training when he was just one and a half. The area looked like a battle between many ferocious ninja took place, complete with scratches from his wind type chakra cutting the trees, scorched grass and burning logs from his fire, a new pond, a nice big hole where he stepped, accidentally sending some chakra to lower the ground, and the air crackling with the after-effects of his lightning. She had wanted to make him powerful enough to be able to withstand her taking over for when the villagers come after him, but then decided she didn't need to.

"O-cose, I be cafu! (If coarse, I'll be careful!) And with that, chibi Naruto went to the park to play.

**R&R please!**


	2. At the Park

**Disclaimer- I dont own naruto**

"Aka! Cum ere!" Now at the park, the young jinchuriki called over his puppy friend, careful to hide from the owner and his parents. The last time he had gotten caught, the kids parents forbid both there child and Akamaru from playing with the poor blond.

When the young nin-dog in training heard his friend call, he came running, jumping on the two-year-old with a slobbery hello.

"How are you kid? Haven't seen ya in so long!" Saying this between licks proved quite difficult for the young pup as he had waited for his friend for such a long time. An entire hour if he had to be exact.

"Gwait! Nii-chan said dhat I cantw fwy, but maybwe I wiil be abwl too cwim twees soon an' viset 'er! (Great! Nii-chan said that I can't fly but maybe I will be able to climb trees soon so I can visit her!).

"That's great kid! I can help you to climb if you want! I AM training to be a ninja dog!" He gave off a heroic pose before jumping onto a tree.

Waht aka! Mm cummen! (Wait Aka! I'm coming!) and with that the little chibi boy started climbing up the tree.

Surprised, Akamaru asked how the young child was able to come up after him on a tree with such smooth bark. He was answered that Naruto had already learned how to channel chakra to his hands and was just doing it that way.

"Wow your advanced. Far ahead of Kiba. That's for sure. Speaking of Kiba, he's heading this way! I'm sure that he will play with us!" Aka yipped, calling over his master.

"Cha! Cholala. Gullulja." (Kiba doesn't know how to talk. Naruto's special :D)

"Aka, wy don 'e tawk?" (Aka, why don't he talk?).

"He's too young Naruto. Just wait for some time... He will soon. Also, you should work on your speech Naruto. Slow down words to make them more clear, okay?"

"Ok Aka! Ho-w does thi-s so-und?" The young jinchuriki straining his words, trying to get his mouth around the sounds correctly.

"That's great. Soon you will be able to help out Kiba with his words." The young pup yipped as he curled up next to his master. "Sorry Naru, but I'm kinda tired. I'll see ya tomorrow, then show you how to jump in the trees. How does that sound?"

"Gr-eat! I'll see y-ou toma-rrow!" The chibi jumped up and started running off to the swings.

**Please Review! I NEED a confidence boost! This is the first story i have put up and dont want it to be hated! But good or bad, what ever...**


	3. Nice demons

Disclaimer I don't own naruto, that is Kishimoto

* * *

Come on Naruto! Hurry it up!" Kiba, now at the age of 4, is bringing his long time friend to his house. Naruto behind him and Akamaru in front, they reach the patio to the house of the Inuzuka's.

"Mom! I'm home!" Announced the tattooed boy with a little bark from his dog.

"Alright. Did you bring Naruto?" With a positive answer from Kiba she continued, "Come up then! Lunch is made and ready to be eaten."

The boys kicked off their shoes and sprinted up the stairs, mouths watering and bellies grumbling to find their lunch.

Ahead of them was a bowl of pork ramen, carrots, broccoli and some other vegetables in another, with a plate of sushi to top it all off.

Akamaru had his meal on a plate, resting atop a lower to the ground table. His was a mix of many raw meats with some greens in a bundle next to it.

"Itadakimasu." Both boys and the pup said in unison, but only the older Inuzuka and Naruto understood what the later said.

"Wait, have you washed your hands yet?" With a nod no from the whiskered boy and sheepish look from her son, she continued to shoo them out.

"Race you to the bathroom Kiba! That is, if you think you can beat me!"Giving off a foxish grin- canines showing- he started jogging slowly to wash his hands.

Growling slightly, the chibi Kiba sprinted after him, barely keeping up. "You can't beat an Inuzuka in speed! We're known for our canine abilities and companions!"

"Naruto, slow down!" Growled the pup trailing after them, "We both know your faster then me and even most jonin, but others can't know that. You need to pretend to be slower then Kiba-kun! By a lot!"

"Come on Kiba! Are you sure you an Inuzuka? Can't be this slow! Haha!" This was a good enough answer for Akamaru, seeing as Naruto slowed even more.

Grinning, Kiba sped up, surpassing the cute blond and shouting at the top of his little lungs about how much better he was then the whiskered boy.

After many seconds of sprinting (or slowly jogging in Naruto's case), the tattooed boy, blond, and pup found themselves in front of the bathroom. Grinning widely, the blond started shouting that he was just going easy on his friend, who continued to say that there was no way the other even had a chance. Just before the pooch joined in the argument, Kiba's sister came, yelling at them to shut up and hurry up. (Loud) whispers of 'I'm sorry' were heard throughout the house. All Kiba's sibling had to say was a 'good' with a huff at the end.

"Stupid she-devil, always ruining our fun..." Kiba murmured after the girl was gone.

Still grinning like a maniac, the happy-go-lucky blond began dragging the pouting brunet into the bathroom. He WAS hungry ya know!

After a quick wash with some soap he began walking back. Kiba was splashing Akamaru with water, so they could be some time before coming down.

"Mom, do you think that Naruto will be able to get into the academy? It seems possible, but I don't know If they'd let him." Naruto stopped walking, standing just outside of the doorway. People don't talk like this when they know that your around, so he needed to stay hidden. With that thought in mind he concealed his presence and slipped into the room, hiding in the shadows.

"People are not able to stop him. And even if they try, we won't let them. He is NOT a demon, just the container and no one can go against that logic. Besides, I AM the head if this clan and will pledge for him."

There goes someone talking about oka-san again. I really don't understand how someone can think that she's all that bad! Many demons are really nice! And I should know. Mom invited some of her friends over from the demon world once.

Flashback

"Kit, we need to go into the woods for a little bit, is that okay with you?" Mom has been anxious lately so I was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"Alright okaa-san. What's going on?"

"Well, some of my friends and family ate going to come over in there human forms, but even then and with suppressing their chakra, too many people will want to know what's going on and come to check it out. Okay?"

"Okay mum. Does that mean that you will take control and hedge yourself?" The young boy wanted to know why she was so fidgety, not that her family was coming.

"Ya, but they don't know that I'm in a seal." She gave off a sheepish grin. "When the find out I'll be the laughing stalk for century's! We demons don't forget easily."

Oh.. Sorry okaa-san. The little boy got tears in his eyes, thinking that he was the cause of his okaa-sans sadness.

"Oh no, don't cry kit. I'm happy here." Spoke the great and powerful demon, guessing why her child was upset. "At the party, how about you create a clone with my soul in it so you still have your body and I can show everyone how great you are! Then they'll have no choice but to be jealous of me! Perfect!"

"Ya okaa-san! Besides, if they do make fun of you, then we'll just kill them!" 'Dang, maybe i shouldn't have gotten him riled up...' The Kyuubi groaned. "So okaa-san, who are we going to invite?"

"My parents, cousins, and any of my siblings that are free." She got a misty look in her eye, remembering her loved ones.

"Do you mean that there are others locked up in people? In other jinkuriki?"

"Jinchuriki and yes. Most of my closest siblings. We have all been spread out for about 23 years in total (just guessing. I really have no idea)."

"What if we ask Jiji to contact other nations? Them we could get everyone!" The 3-year-old decided. "I'll go ask!" And with that he ran to the hokages tower.

After talking to the Hokage...

"I can't believe he said no..." The boy pouted, making the demon want to hug him screaming 'kwaii'.

"Besides, it's not like anything bad is going to happen! He's just being a poopyhead. Damn Jiji."

"Don't worry my little kit. The rest of my family can come and you will meet each of them."

"Okay Okaa-san! What should we do to prepare?" Questioned the chibi.

"Don't worry kit, I'll take care of everything."

At the party

"Hello nii-san. Okaa-san, baa-chan, how are you?" The only 9-tailed fox at the party asked.

"You know that I'm barley 70,000 years older than you! Don't go calling me baa-chan! Brat." This was said by a 10 winged dragon. She was a magnificent white with streaks of blood-red highlights in her mane.

"Mom, Rea is only 2,000 years old, you shouldn't be surprised." The speaker this time was a three tailed fire lizard. The was a college of reds, oranges, and yellows with fire at the tips of her tail and from the crown of her head to the upper back.

"So? That doesn't mean that sis is able to say that but I can't!" The blue, 1 tailed, 400 year old fox said, not liking being ignored.

"Kurama! You sister is one of the most powerful of us all! She has nine tails and is still so young! At your age she already had two and that gained her the right to speak without formalities! Be glad that she didn't take that fully or you wouldn't even be -kun!" The lizard was the one scolding her young.

"Fine, fine. But I've been wondering, who, exactly, IS that little human boy?" That drew the attention of all 32 demons that came. Some of which didn't even notice the small presence of the three-year-old human. Rea just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's a long story but basically I found him alone and abandoned and decided to take him in. The poor kid was starved and in the rain! At two! Even Shukaku would have helped him! That that guy is heartless and psycho!"

"Well, okay then... I guess welcome to the family! Rea, now that he is your kit you have to take care of him no mater what. I don't care if you get annoyed with him, if he dies by any hand I will hunt you down. Understood?"

"Yes baa-sama. Nothing will hurt him."

"Good, now, kit. Do you want to play with our young?" The human let out a squeal.

"Yes baa-chan! Where?" Everyone looked at him I surprise accept the Kyuubi.

"He can talk?"

"Yes, he's very advanced... and powerful."

"Powerful? What do you mean? He's a _human_." This was asked by a four horned, three headed, blue and purple giraffe. All heads in unison.

"Ya, just watch." Spoke the fox, showing all of her canines. "Naru-kun, show 'em what you got." The boys eyes lit up.

Grin widening, he jumped off his mothers head, speeding to the ground. Everyone watching, except Rea, gasped, thinking the boy would kill himself.

"Calm down and see what he can do." Slowly, the others shook their heads as their answer. The Kyuubi let a small smile grace her muzzle. 'the others are impressed, good job kit.'

'Thanks mom.' They had a mind link so that if you want to tell the other something it doesn't matter how far away you are, your always connected.

Everyone watched the kid get caught by swirling wind after free-falling until just a foot from the ground. He then started soaring back up before shooting fire chakra out of his feet, aiding him in his flight. Once he retched the heads of the demons, he gathered water out of the air partials, forming them together in the shape of a water slide before freezing it up and sliding down. It dropped about seven meters above the ground with earth flying up to catch him.

Standing on the newly make platform, he gathered lightning chakra and placed lava within it before shooting it into the sky for the explosion of colors. Lava spewed out first before the lightning shot out, changing colors at points to create fireworks in the shape and colors of Naruto's face.

The lava that managed to hit the ground either became rock before contact or set the trees on fire. Naruto used a variation of the Hiraishin to speed to the damage. It's like the fourths jutsu but you don't have to use marked kunai to use it.

At the site, the young boy lifted the ashes of ready burned trees and used them to put out the fires (think of Gaara and his sand). Then, with everything put out nicely, he used wood style and plant style to regrow many of the plants and trees.

After everything looked to be back in order, he moved on to healing the unlucky animals that were unfortunate enough to be in the area at the time. Most seemed to be mad at him so he created crystal using crystals release (Guren, in the anime only) as a sorry gift.

The 32 other demons looked at him, obviously interested in what he could do. Some were even thinking that if he went up against Kurama that he may even have the chance if winning (remember, in this Kurama is the Kyuubi's brother.)

"Well then... Naruto, welcome to the family!"

End flashback

So ya, not all demons are evil or mean. Some are, sure, but not all. So moral if the story, don't believe stereotypes.

"So it's decides! Naru-kun's going to the academy!" Tsumi announced like it was the greatest thing in the entire world.

"Great mom but when can we eat? Shouldn't the boys be down by now?" Taking that as his cue to enter, he moved back out of the shadows and to the entrance.

"I'm here but the other two were playing so I left."

"Ah, well, that's fine. One second" this was said by Hana before she proceeded to shout for her brother, mentioning repeatable threats for what she would do to him if he didn't get down within ten seconds. Good thing for him is that I kept interrupting her before getting to 10, so he made it by the time she counted to seven... kinda.

"Hey, guys, I've got great news!"

* * *

R&R!


	4. The battle (filler)

Disclaimer: me no own Naru

Mey: Do you always have to put this? Its getting annoying!

Ayame: Ya! Just stop already!

Okay... This will be the last time for this story... probably.

Ayame: Good! It's so annoying!

Mey: ANYWAYS! continue to the story!

* * *

Uzai: How annoying or troublesome

Ano: Ummm

Chap. 7

"Now… lets see… the raman shop was here the last time I lived here… now there's a weapon shop! And I had been able to see the tower from the place! Now all I have to do is enter.." Naruto arrived at the front and only doors into the place. Two guards were able to be seen from the entrance, meaning that many more were hiding in the shadow's, the way that normal ninja do. These ones were just decoys as a show of power.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here? This is only for customers! Its not a little midgets playground! Leave this moment!" The guard continue yelling, planning on the kid doing as he said or being scared away. He did not expect the brat to walk right past him without the mans 'highly trained ninja mind' picking up on it.

"Uzai… why was he trying to stop me in the first place? Not like I'm doing anything bad! Dang adults!"

"HEY, KID!" 'UGH! Not again! Just leave me alone to get to this dang Hokage!' "BRAT! DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! I STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" 'OHHH! Its that crazy ANBU lady! Wonder what she wants?' He turned around to face the woman with purple hair.

"Yes? How is it that I may be of assistance to you this fine evening?" A fit of giggles from both boy and woman followed that while the other men in the squad sighed with a sweat-drop showing on their heads. "ANYWAYS, what are you doing here? I did come like I said I would!"

"Ya, so?" The two continued to stare at eachother before one of the teammates interrupted the display with a cough.

"Ya done?"

"... Not yet…*four seconds pass* Now we are! Right brat?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get it right physico!" Everyone blinks, realizing exactly who this was.

"You mean, the kid that died seven years ago?"

"YEP! Is that weird?"

"...Yes."

"Oh…"

"Okay, enough of this silly conversation! The more important question is, 'how are you alive?!' isn't it?" Everyone turned expectantly at the enigma.

"... What?" The enigma was confused, making everyone sweat-drop.

"Aren't you going to explain?"

"No." *blank stares*.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! MAYBE I WON'T THANK YOU!" The males held back an angry Anko as she tried to rip out the boys heart and eat it for breakfast. They were only able to for a minute until she got free and charged the '7-year-old'.

"RUN AWAY!" The boy glanced at the ANBU who shouted this before saying,

"Why?" He held up a hand, stopping Anko mid-jump and sending her crashing to the ground. "She's weak. Didn't even have to use two fingers." The boy continued walking, seeming to feel as though completely owning a fight against an ANBU without even trying was the easiest thing in the world. Once again, the dumbfounded ANBU just stood staring at the back of the blond boy walking away to meet the Hokage that turned the village upside down in the seven years he was gone.

"... Guys, he never told us how he's still alive… did he."

"Nope… maybe Kakashi knows? He did disappear after we left the third's house."

"Ya… lets find that stupid scarecrow!" One followed the boy while the other two ran off to find their squad captain.

With the blond

'Now, where is this D-guy? Over here? *People yelling to chase the 'intruder'* Nope… This way? *people yelling to catch the brat* I KNOW! Its this room!' The boy entered a bare room with only a desk towards the back, piled high with paperwork, and a random plant in the corner. The walls were colored red and beige with black scroll saying 'Hokage'. A lone old man was sitting behind the desk, working on some of the piles of paperwork, most likely hoping for a distraction from the mountain of destroyed trees.

"YO! OLD GUY!" The ancient man looked up, eyes widening in surprise that a kid was able to get past all of his guards and into his room without his notice. Quickly, the man got to his feet and into a fighting stance.

"What are you here for?"

"Ano.. see, I w-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA! A little kid has infiltrated the tower and-" He broke off, seeing the boy had already entered the room before him.

"Yo. Can I help you"

"YOU! You were the one that took all of the uniforms out of the dressing room, weren't you!" He pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"YEP! That way, less people would try chasing me! I was just told to come to the Hokage!"

"He was. The Brat was screaming, loud enough for the entire sand village to hear. Kids got a strong pair of lungs."

"That was him? Wow kid…" (Going back to the actual story)

"Anko! Why did this kid come to me by himself? You and your squad should have been escorting him!"

"He surprised us. This kid is… interesting. Show him Naruto!"

"...Why?" *Blank stares*

"...Just do it.."

"Fine!" The kid pushed back Anko without touching her and sat on the ground, acting as though he was rebelling.

"Hehe… told you he was strong." Anko was walking out of the hole recently made in the wall, using the sides as supports to balance herself. The two men in the room gawked at both boy and woman.

"Naruto, was it? Would you be opposed to joining our rankings? We could use one of your caliber. You will join a genin team as one has lost a member on a recent mission. There is an Uchiha and a Haruno. Will you enter?"

"Sure, why not? Got nothing else to do!" The man smiled.

"Perfect"

* * *

ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD, Seen! end of chapter, break in story, what ever you wanna call it! Im tuning out the two drawings so... you're welcome. Anyways, ill update when there are 3 reviews! come one people! not that much so quit complaining and do something about it! REVIEW! Also, will you participate in the poll's that I have going? No one has yet so its kinda annoying...


	5. school

Yo! HAHA BOYS! I GOT THE COMPUTER FOR AN HOUR! TAKE THAT! Ya, they are still addicted to minecraft so the only was to get them to stop playing is with one doing homework and the other watching TV... hehe. ANYWAYS! On to the story! -insert heroic pose here- ya... I'm not completely sane right now so lets just home that people don't flame my chapie..

* * *

"~Kiba~. ~Kiba~. ~We've come to get you~." The said boy turned, fear evident on his haunted face. Behind him stood a blond, hair moving in all directions- acting like tails- (think of his mom… I think she was the one who did this…) with some pointed at the brunette. "~Now why would you leave us to find our way~? ~All on our own~?"

"Hehe… About that…"

"~Yes~?"

"Well, see, I was kinda annoyed that Akamaru agreed with you and not me so I thought that if he liked you so much you to could spend time together without me. Not letting you get to school on time was just a bonus. Are you still going to kill me?" This all was said rapidly, allowing it to fit into just one breath.

"No, I won't now! Lets get inside! I bet the teacher hates me though…" The last part was spoken under his breath, yet Kiba still heard it.

"I doubt that! You were late because of me so he'll pardon you… probably." He showed Naruto an encouraging grin before walking back into the classroom. Thats when in accrued to the blond that he never did ask why he wasn't in there in the first place. Sighing, he stepped up to the door. After a few encouraging words from his puppy friend, he passed through the entryway.

All of this was done, just to be greeted by a crowd of people either jumping on desks, running around, making paper airplanes, or screaming about something or other. A crowd of girls surrounded a young boy in blue, screeching about how great he was and how much they loved him while a teacher was sitting at his desk, quietly banging his head on the piece of wood mentioned earlier. Naruto grinned wickedly before screeching out a greeting, effectively catching the attention of everyone in the room and stopping the teacher from any further head damage. Many of the people in the room, mainly the ones closest to him, covered their ears in futile attempt to stop the ringing.

"Ah, yes. Uzumaki. How gracious to grant us your presence. Do you mind explaining why you had the audacity to enter in late? And on your first day no less?" Many of the kids in the classroom snickered, glad that the boy who hurt their ears was being interrogated. Sadly for them, said blond just grinned brightly with a hand behind his head.

"Ya, I do! Now, where's my seat? I'm tired from my run." He started walking to his adopted brother before calling the miniature dog after him. "If you want, Kiba-chan can explain it to you!" The boy with a 'chan' placed after his name growled but didn't speak up, knowing that he deserved it.

The teacher looked at him expectantly. "Well Inuzuka? Care to explain?"

"No," he grumbled, "but I doubt that I have a choice." He looked up with a false hope. With the hardened eyes of the chunin, what little was there died and he began his explanation. "See, i was annoyed with both Naruto and Akamaru for saying that Naru was faster than me so, when we were racing, I kinda maybe forgot to tell them that we past the school and just let them continue… *hehe*." Some people stared at the painted boy like he was crazy while the rest laughed their heads off. Kiba ducked his head in shame, hoping beyond hope that it would just blow over.

Time skip- lunch

It didn't. People still made fun of him, even after three hours had past. Naruto had his arm around his adopted brothers shoulder "Don't worry, I doubt that they will remember in a weeks time!" This, however, did nothing to consult the boys sorrow as more kids came to make fun of him. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF LOSERS! WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AN INVITATION? SCRAM!" They all ran away, not wanting to suffer the new boys wrath. They are training to be ninja. Besides, even a civilian knows when someone is dangerous. "Hehe, they wont be bothering you anytime soon Kiba-chan! Now, lets eat!" With that, the two went to their newly designated 'secret spot' just outside of the tree lining.

* * *

TADA! how was that? hate it? love it? wanna commit suicide after reading it? GOOD! THAT IS WHERE HAPPINESS COMES FROM! **NOT REALLY! IF YOU DO THAT THEN YOU ARE DEAD AND I DOUBT THAT YOU CAN BE HAPPY AS A DEAD PERSON! DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE! JUST THROUGH YOUR COMPUTER INTO THE RECYCLING... **can you recycling computers? no? then sell it! no... that wont work... I KNOW! ill stop talking and let you get on with your life!

Review while i still have a brain! PLEASE!


	6. The angel

Hey people! Here is an update for my few readers! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ow! H-hey! S-s-stop i-it! I h-h-haven't done a-anything!"

"Kiba, do you hear that?" He paused for a minute.

"So? You just some stuck up Hyuuga! Thinking that you're better than everyone even though you're not!" That was followed by the sound of flesh hitting rubber, signaling that the girl had been kicked, hard. A whimper was the only sound of a response.

Kiba looked to his friend once he heard a growl, finding he had disappeared to the trees. Assuming Naruto went to where the sounds were coming from, Kiba heading in that direction.

Naruto was standing in front of a bluish haired girl. Her eyes took on a tint of violet with tears dripping out of them. Slowly, she rose from her fallen position on the ground- laying on her side curled up with hair spewing all over the ground, acting like a blanket- to her dirtied knees. She looked at Naruto as though he was a hero come down from the heavens to save her. That's not really that surprising since her eyes were blurry and Naruto was standing in a patch of sun, making his hair shine in its full and blond glory. Another thing that was unsurprising was the blush that began to tint her cheeks red. I mean, really! Its the classic damsel in distress being saved by a heroic knight in shining armor! Well, sort of, but still!

"What were you doing to her?" A yes, and then it was all broken by his voice still being that of a little kid. High, girlish voice and all. Amasing. The attackers started to snicker. Only one was able to stop and actually talk to the steadily growing annoyed blond.

"What? We were just teaching a stuck up brat a lesson! Maybe we should to you also! How would you like that Demon?"

'Demon?' Kiba thought. 'Why would they call him a demon? Guy's more like an Angel if you ask me. I mean, look at him in the sun! He's glowing! You can practically see the wings!'

Naruto's mind

"What should I do? Kiba's watching so i cant disarm them…"

"You could… Just knock him out also and make everyone forget what just happened!"

"But Okaa-san! i dont wanna hurt Kiba! What if I let him see but then tell him not to talk to anyone about what he saw! Would that work?"

"... I guess…. Just be careful kit. How do you want to defeat them? I suppose by not injuring any of the bakas?"

"YEP! What should I do? Showing too much power might scare Kiba-chan."

" What if we show Kiba-kun your demon wings? They did just say that you're a demon."

"... They did? How would they know!? Their dang parents must have broken the law! I'll have to hide this from Jiji…"

"Hey, kit! Focus! I just put on demon wings so you can start fighting now. Now, get out here you brat! SHOO!" Once the blond left his mindscape, the demonic being smiled. Her kit was being a hero and she couldn't be happier. (Not all demons are bad! some are even nicer than angels but just got tossed down into the earth because of one little thing! For her, she had to steal from this one really rich angel… I'll tell you later! thats coming up!)

Back to Kiba

'Maybe I'm not actually seeing things. The other people all have awed looks on their faces. It could be a genjutsu! we just learned about them the other day! but they didn't tell us how to perform them so that couldn't be it. What ever! I'll just ask him later.'

"Little boys. For what you have done, you must be punished. This girl has done nothing wrong to you or anyone in your family. Your judgment will be decided once you tell me what you think she has done. If it is truly terrible, I will let you get away with minimal injury. If it is not…" He stopped there, letting the mind wander into what he could do to them. Kiba could smell something coming from one of the boys. Its smell was one of the toilet, so he recognised it pretty quickly.

Having to stifle a manly giggle, he moved through the brush, ending up just behind the girl. "Hey, you needed help?" he whispered. The girl jumped, frightened by his sudden appearance.

"N-no. I-I think that h-he i-i-is doing f-fine." She looked back up at her rescuer. 'Maybe he'll let me touch his wings when this is all over! They look soooo soft!' (I will not make her stutter in her thoughts! To troublesome.)

"Oh, okay! You fine if I just sit here until Naru-chan's done?" Kiba giggled another 'manly' giggle at the look on his new friends look. Apparently it was kinda hard to think that the angelic looking boy was a girl. Good thing he wasn't. Now that he was thinking about it, an image of his 'brother' actually being a girl came into his mind.

'Kiba-chan!' A blond girl called out, deep blue eyes shining with excitement. 'I know the perfect prank to pull on Hana! Wanna hear?' Misschief burned a blue flame in her eyes as she thought about what was going to happen, a fox-like look crossing her features succeeding in making it all the more real. The trade mark Uzumaki grin grew on her face, breaking the image. (Think about it, a pretty girl with that smile! Weird…)

"HAHA! RUN IN FEAR LOSERS! YOU CANT STOP ME! NOW STAY AWAY FROM US!" He broke down in a fit of giggles after that. *poof!* His heroic vibe going up in smoke. The girl he was defending cautiously walked up to him, a deep blush taking over her pale features.

"U-u-um… thank you…. ah…" Her fingers were pressing against each other in a nervous manor. The blond in front of her grinned.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You should remember the name of your future hokage!"

"Oh.. s-sorry. Um-"

"HINATA-SAMA! What do you think you're doing out here? And with him?" Some random guy with whitish eyes like Hinata had walked up. Kiba growled when the man said 'him' so pointedly at his adopted brother. "We are leaving right now before he corrupts you even more! Come." The girl- being dragged away by her arm- looked pleadingly behind her to the two who saved her.

"No…" She whispered. The elder Hyuuga looked back at her in astonishment, blinking repeatedly before saying one intelligent word.

"...Eh?"

"I-I said NO! N-Naruto-san saved m-me! I-I won't leave him!" She yanked her arm from the recently stunned mans grip and ran over the the two boys. "I'm going to stay with them for now! You can tell them that I'll be home before 8." With that- surprisingly clear- sentence, she stalked off, taking her newly made friends with her. All the man could do was watch her back, surprised by the confidence that placed itself within her eyes. A barely visible smile appeared on the face of this man. 'The heiress of the hyuugas is finally growing strong. Now we only need to pull her away from the demon." One side of his smile fell, creating a smirk as he walked back to the compound to deliver his news.

* * *

how was that my wonderful friends? Anyways, do you think that I should have a lot of people like Naruto after this? I mean friends at school. Well, leave a comment below or, rather, a review but hey, they're the same thing! Jā ne!


End file.
